Cupid's Arrow: A HotGear Story ch two
by Rhyoko123
Summary: Day two of Secrat Admirer Gifts!


Cupid's Arrow: A HotGear Fanfiction

I do not own Hotstreak, Gear or Static Shock in any way: This is purely a fan writing what she wishes could have happened to one of her Favorite Yaoi(BoyxBoy)Couples

Chapter 2: Chocolate

Tuesday, February 2nd, 2012

I was dreading going to school. All of yesterday, even after Static and I fought Aquamaria and Slipstream from robbing a bank again, all I thought about was who was this person. 'Who was it that was actually thinking about me?! I mean its cool… I mean really cool but also embarrassing... My locker was the new hot spot yesterday. Hopefully the scorch marks will be gone...'

"Hey Rich. What's with that look?" Virgil said as we walked to school.

"Man... I'm kinda nervous."

"What about?" Virgil said sarcastically as he smirked ahead of me.

"Oh, I don't know about... mmm maybe the Fuego Admirer?" I said sarcastically back.

"OOHH, yeah. That guy" Virgil said looking mischievous.

"What do you mean that guy?"

"Oh come on Rich. Pretty much everyone knows that you're into guys and not girls after that last dance."

'Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. I was dancing with Frieda and she tried to kiss me. I had come to terms with my sexuality and I had to avert my face and tell her I wasn't interested. Unfortunately when I told her why, Virgil had problems with sunspots and so his electricity went out of whack and made it so the speakers caught every word I was saying, including the ultimate three. I am gay. Needless to say there were a couple of months of teasing till everyone dealt with it and kept up with their lives. I already had told Virgil and Frieda is the best gal pal a guy could have and understood. It also gave Francis more stuff to tease me with, and there were a lot of dealings with him too.

"Well, that was your fault you shock head" I yelled at him.

"I know and I'm sorry, very sorry."

Oh well, it didn't make much difference that everyone knew. Not too many gay guys in our town and all the girls that did bug me are just gal pals now. At least everyone knew except my dad. I couldn't tell him.

"Hey man stop dazing. We are here and we get to see what's in your locker today."

"Oh, man..." I groaned as we enter our high school. There was already a crowd just itching for me to open my locker. I walked slowly as the new Richie groupies chanted.

"Open it, open it, open it"

I just sighed and looked at my locker, and was startled. It was in perfect shape as if it had been replaced over night. I looked around at all the eager faces including Virgil who knew exactly how much I hated all of this.

"Hey guys, it's just another party at my crib. Let me open the door and let you all in." I said in a joking tone.

"Just open it Richie" Virgil hollered.

I turned back and opened my locker waiting for another little show. I shut my eyes tight in case a burst of light. Only, all I heard was everyone go...

"OOOOHHHH MAN. Come on!"

I looked to only find nothing there. I even doubled look behind all my books and binders. I just smiled and turned to my upset new fans. "I guess my crib is all blown out. No party favors today y'all."

I laughed as they all finally left.

"Alright Richie. Where is it?" Virgil grabbed me and dragged me to a corner.

"What do you mean?" I asked acting all innocent.

"Come on. I saw that quick hand. What is it you have in your pocket?"

I just chuckled as I pulled out the paper."Ah, and I thought that I being so sneaky." I unrolled the red string.

Happy Valentine's Day part two. I hope you liked the locker being fixed. Just called in a couple of favors, so it wouldn't get you in trouble. Now you're probably wondering where your second day gift is… well gifts. I'm going to send you on a little scavenger hunt. Your first class is Calculus and in your desk will be your next clue. Oh, and so you don't have to worry, yes I am a guy and yes I know that you're gay which makes me gay too. Hope you enjoy. From your Feugo Admirer.

"Well now, I wish I had class with you next period. Richie... Richie! Your face is all red."

"Shut up..." I said and smacked him in the arm. We separated and I tried to not look nervous as I quick stepped to my class and desk. Nobody seemed to notice my red face and I sat down quickly to take a peek inside my desk. Right there was another red stringed rolled up paper. I grabbed it and read it as the teacher took roll call.

Hello again, and here is a clue for genius you!

There is a science of matter,

That helps people to fall in love.

But whenever we meet we batter

And act like thugs

Though I wish to change all that

For you make my atoms,

My body's chemicals imbalances themselves whenever I see you

I can't wait for whatever happens,

When you find your gifts in the blue room

"Richard."

Where my heart is laid out for you

"Richard."

Forever yours, Fuego Admirer.

What? I thought so it's someone I batter with... batter... fight with, argue with. Well that could be anyone I know. Also He is chemically imbalance? Chemical, blue room… Well blue rhymes with you, but only blue room I know of is... OHH! The Chemistry room! Chemical imbalances, atom and blue room! Great now I have to get to the Blue room!

"RICHARD FOLEY!"

I looked up and felt myself get ill.

"Would you like to give us the answer!" The teacher yelled and realized he had been asking my name for a while.

"Huh, sure why not." I said scratching my head and hiding the note. I continue on my day till lunch time when I finally was able to sneak up to the Chemistry Lab Room. The door was surprisingly unlocked. I walked in and found petals on the floor. 'Petals?' I picked one up and saw it was a Fire Lily petal. 'Where do you go to I wonder.' I followed them as they weaved around the entire table till they came to a cabinet with a big Cupid picture on it. I tore the picture and on the back was a simple "Well open it up."

"Ha-ha. Okay I'll open it" I said with a smile.

I opened the cabinet to have confetti blow up on me and inside of the cabinet was a valentine heart filled with assorted chocolate as big as my chest. There was also a little Fire Lily flower in front and another rolled up paper in red string.

Remember that this isn't the only clue, but this one will be real easy for you.

Where is your home, but isn't your home

Where your safe with one, but not with two

So you hide in a special place dreaming of outer space.

Enjoy your second present of Valentine's Day two.

Fuego Admirer.

Okay, another riddle, slash poem! I had to race to get to my next class as I sat trying to figure it out. I finally got to leave and ran into Virgil again!

"So Richie, what did FFFUEEGGGOO Admirer do today?"

"Nothing much, just gave me a gigantic heart filled with chocolate! And now had me on another hunt!" I sarcastically screamed at him.

"Alright, alright dude! I'll take over this afternoon for superhero duty if you want, so you can," and he grabbed me to whisper in my ear, "Find your Fuego Stud and find that present, Ha-ha!"

I blushed bright red and shoved him away as he ran laughing.

"See you later Richie."

GRRR. Dang he was right too! I sat down on the bench nearby and pulled out the poem. Where that is home is not a home. Maybe he meant Static's and my home quarters, but then why would it be safe with one but not two.

"Backpack, decode the riddle" Backpack crawled form out of my actual backpack and scanned the riddle and sent me a bunch of code.

No…. Not 1, 2, 3…. No, not where I was born… Oh... OH Wait. That's it, my actual house, where it's safe with one parent and not two, but….mmm…my special place, oh, my room..." I jumped up and ran all the way home. Thankfully when I got there no one was home and I ran all the way to my room. I opened my door to find candles all over my room and a giant heart shape box with assorted candies on my bed. The candles were my favorite scent of Lemon Cookies too! I sat on the bed and found yet another note.

I hope you like the two heats filled with chocolate.

I've seen you eat and these won't even last you a day, with how much you like things sweet.

But I also wanted you to have a happy atmosphere to relax and enjoy them in.

Sorry if it was hard to run with the one. But it made you wait all day in anticipation too, now didn't it?

Hope your looking forward to tomorrow's surprises and Happy Valentine's day my special one.

Forever yours, Feugo admirer.

I just looked and kept rereading the paper. 'Special one. Special One…. I was a special one to someone. Who can climb up to my third story bedroom! Well at least he has physique!' And you know what I did till dad came home. I ate every one of those chocolates, while watching my favorite shows, except for two. I gave one to mom and left one out on the window sill.

"Hey if you're out there, here is one for you for such a wonderful gift." I yelled in to the night air. I crawled back into bed, smiling mischievously, wondering if he would actually come and fall for my trap.


End file.
